


Love at First Bite

by sparrow30



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Feeding, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: Two hundred years old, and Otabek has never met someone quite as captivating as Yuri Plisetsky.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emperorforshort (fus_ro_david)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fus_ro_david/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Madness Secret Satan 2017 gift exchange, for the awesome emperorforshort who drew me the **best** victuuri in exchange!
> 
> I quite like posting things chapter by chapter, so I thought I'd do this as a 'Seven days of Secret Satan' type thing. Chapters won't be the longest in the world, but I will do my absolute best to get them out daily over the next week.
> 
> As always, thank you to the wonderful lilinas for beta-ing this with basically no notice whatsoever - I honestly don't know what I'd do without her!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Will Victor be joining us tonight?” Otabek asks Yuuri as they show their red-rimmed ID cards to the bouncer on duty outside _Temptation_. The man barely looks at them as he grunts his acknowledgement and holds the heavy door open for them to enter.

 

“What makes you think Victor will be here?” Yuuri asks too-innocently as they pay entry and check their coats. When Otabek simply stares at the other vampire he ducks his head bashfully, his cheeks flushing white in embarrassment. “Okay yes, I arranged to meet him tonight.”

 

“Of course you did,” Otabek replies with a small smile. Yuuri has been head over heels for the silver-haired human he met here a few weeks ago, and truthfully Otabek is glad his friend is starting to enjoy his death again, after The Event forced so many of them back underground.

 

“I hear he’s bringing a friend,” Yuuri says, tone sly as they make their way into the bar area.

 

“Is that so?” Otabek replies, raising an eyebrow as Yuuri starts to scan the booths lining the dance floor.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Yuuri says noncommittally, smiling and waving when he recognizes the figures in a booth in the far corner.

 

“Yuuri…” Otabek grabs his friend’s arm just as he starts to head over. Yuuri turns back to him, his expression once again far too innocent. “Yuuri, are you setting me up?”

 

“What? No!” Yuuri’s voice pitches high even as the corners of his mouth start to twitch into a smile. Four hundred years old and still a terrible liar. Otabek stares him down and eventually the other vampire lets out a rueful huff, “Victor and I...we just thought you might get along, that’s all.”

 

Otabek groans, but lets go of Yuuri’s arm. “Your human has turned you into a meddler,” he says with a put-upon sigh, allowing Yuuri to lead them across the room nonetheless.

 

Yuuri slides into the far side of the booth as soon as he arrives, pressing in close to Victor and kissing him fondly on the cheek in greeting. Victor for his part looks overjoyed to be in Yuuri’s company again, and Otabek can’t help smiling at what an adorable pair they make. He knows from experience that cross-species relationships are hard, even Post-Event, but Yuuri and Victor somehow make it look so effortless.

 

Yuuri eventually breaks away from Victor long enough to shoo Otabek into a seat on the other side of the horseshoe-shaped seating, raising his eyebrow pointedly at Victor as he does so.

 

“What?...Ah, yes!” Victor says excitedly after a moment’s confusion. “Otabek, this is my friend Yurio. Yurio, this is Yuuri’s friend Otabek.”

 

It’s only then that Otabek notices the man slouching on the third side of the table, his expression a barely concealed scowl underneath his bangs.

 

“Not. Yurio,” the man practically spits, and Otabek raises an eyebrow at Yuuri in silent question.

 

“This is _Yuri_ ,” Yuuri clarifies with a small smile. “Victor decided that since I was also Yuuri, one of us needed to get a nickname.”

 

“I still don’t understand why it had to be me,” Yuri grouses, crossing his arms across his chest petulantly. “I was here first.”

 

“Ah no Yu-ri-o,” Victor says, voice stressing each of the syllables in a clear attempt to irritate his friend. “I think you’ll find _my_ Yuuri was on this earth long before you were.”

 

Yuri flushes red, dropping his gaze even further, and Otabek can just about make out the words “Fucking Immortals,” muttered so quietly he would have missed it if it weren’t for his supernatural hearing. He grins to himself as Yuuri valiantly attempts to pretend he didn’t also hear the petulant slight.

 

“Come now, my Yuuri,” Victor coos, completely oblivious. “Dance with me?” He nudges Yuuri out of the booth, waiting until they’re both standing before holding out a hand in invitation.

 

Yuuri blushes, cheeks staining white again, and reaches out to accept Victor’s proffered hand before seemingly remembering himself. He turns to Otabek, expression faintly concerned. “Do you mind?” he asks almost hesitantly.

 

Otabek waves his hand at his friend. “Go, dance, have fun,” he replies. “Try to keep your clothes on this time.”

 

Yuuri’s blush deepens, the skin of his cheeks almost transparent as he ducks his head and lets Victor lead them out onto the dance floor. Otabek takes a moment to watch their retreating forms, then turns his attention back to the other man still sitting at the table.

 

Yuri is small and slender, his blond hair just past cheek length and his eyes a fierce blue behind his scowl. Otabek has no idea why Yuuri and Victor thought somebody so obviously caustic would be amenable to any sort of blind-setup, but Otabek certainly isn’t opposed to the concept. The human radiates a fire that Otabek doesn’t often see in mortal species; he has an an aura that is as much alluring as it is addictive. Otabek wonders for a moment if the man might be part-siren, but figures Yuuri would probably would have warned him if that were the case.

 

As if feeling Otabek’s gaze on him, Yuri’s eyes snap up from where they’d been adamantly studying the table in front of him. He turns the full force of his scowl - previously directed merely at the world in general - on Otabek, and Otabek feels the unneeded air in his lungs leave in a rapid exhale. Yuri is breathtaking in his fury, and Otabek wants to know if he can taste the emotion in his veins.

 

“What’s with you, asshole?”

 

Otabek blinks, brain slowly processing the hissed words. As soon as they make their way through the haze of his desire he laughs, sharp and bright and thoroughly self-deprecating.

 

So much for that idea then.


	2. The Challenge

For a short while there’s silence between the pair as Yuri returns to studying the table in front of him and pretending to ignore Otabek studying  _ him _ . 

 

Otabek generally has no issues with long stretches of silence - extended periods of isolation seem to come hand in hand with immortality it seems - but apparently Yuri has a much shorter tolerance for inaction. The younger man eventually huffs and lifts his gaze from the table to level his glare at Otabek instead.

 

“So. Convince me.”

 

“Excuse me?” Otabek asks, confused.

 

Yuri huffs out another angry sigh and crosses his arms tighter across his chest. “I’m not an idiot, I know what this place is, and what people come here for.” He gestures at the thronging crowd in front of them to highlight his point. “If I have to be here for my birthday, I might as well get something out of it.”

 

Otabek pauses for a beat, unpacking everything that Yuri just said. It seems Yuri is well aware of  _ Temptation _ ’s reputation as a place for vampires and humans to find - mutually beneficial entertainment. Indeed, Otabek follows Yuri’s gesturing hand to see a number of humans on the dance floor already sporting a kaleidoscope of bruising across their necks, as their vampire partners only  _ just  _ toe the line of not feeding in public.

 

But more importantly… “It’s your birthday?” 

 

Yuri flushes, looking down at the table again. “It’s not a big deal,” he mutters quietly, as if he hadn’t meant to admit that particular fact at all.

 

“How old?” Otabek asks curiously. His own age has become such an abstract concept since he turned immortal.

 

Yuri looks warily at him, as if trying to decide whether Otabek will hold his answer against him.

 

“Twenty-five,” he eventually admits. The Russian age of biting consent. “I thought... I thought that was why Victor asked if I wanted to go out tonight, why he suggested we come here.” Yuri shrugs, trying to make it look like he cares less than he clearly does. “I guess not.” 

 

Otabek winces. “That’s pretty shitty, I’m sorry.”

 

Yuri shrugs again, but his body is ever so slightly less tense than it was before. “It’s not Victor’s fault, he doesn’t do it intentionally. He just .... gets distracted sometimes.” He pauses and grins wryly at Otabek. “Especially when there’s someone else involved.”

 

Otabek smiles softly, still feeling bad for the young man in front of him who is trying so hard to seem like he doesn’t care. “He’s going to have his work cut out with Yuuri, then. That vamp has creatures falling for him left and right and half the time he doesn’t even notice.”

 

Yuri barks a short, sharp laugh, his expression twisting into something that looks almost gleeful as stares at Yuuri and Victor dancing just to their right. “Good. Let the great Victor Nikiforov actually have to work for something for once.” 

 

The two of them watch their respective friends for a moment, then Yuri turns back to Otabek, his expression much more challenging than before.

 

“So. Are you going to convince me or not?”


	3. The Counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today I'm afraid - tomorrow's will be longer I promise!

Otabek laughs in surprise. “Why don’t you need to convince me?” he asks.

 

Yuri scoffs and flicks his eyes down to his body and back up again, eyebrow cocked as if to say ‘ _You’re really asking me that?’_

 

Otabek laughs again, highly amused by the human’s self-confidence. He’s not wrong though; physically Yuri is exactly Otabek’s type, and his sharp edges are perfectly honed to not only hook the usually reserved vampire’s interest but also keep it. Truth be told, Otabek was convinced the second he locked eyes with the man.

 

Of course, Otabek has no intention of actually admitting that - where would be the fun in that? - so instead he keeps his expression decidedly neutral as he lets his gaze drift lazily towards the dance floor. “I hate to break it to you, but two hundred years of living has made me _slightly_ more discerning than your average drunk human,” he says dismissively. He glances back at Yuri, running an appraising eye over the younger man’s body as if to say _‘You really think you’re that good?’_

 

It’s a struggle to keep up the facade as Yuri’s mouth forms an almost perfect ‘o’, a flush of color staining his cheeks as he processes Otabek’s challenge. Otabek can practically see the blood flowing underneath Yuri’s pale skin, and his amusement is suddenly tempered by a hot flash of arousal.

 

He wants to sink his teeth through that paper-thin barrier and find out if Yuri tastes as good as he looks. He wants to hear Yuri moan for him, wants to know if that sarcastic edge extends to the bedroom, or if the tiger turns into a kitten when exposed to the sort of pleasure Otabek knows he can offer.

 

Would Yuri hiss or mewl when brought to orgasm? Otabek isn’t even sure which he would prefer; not when both sound so appealing.

 

He’s brought out of his increasingly lewd thoughts when Yuri starts to splutter indignantly. The younger man slides out of the booth with an angry growl, stomping around until he’s standing directly in front of Otabek. He thrusts a hand out in front of him expectantly, but Otabek simply stares down at the proffered appendage in bemusement.

 

“What’s this?” Otabek asks, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone.

 

“Come on asshole,” Yuri clarifies with another exaggerated huff. “Dance with me, then tell me whether I still need to convince you.”

 

Otabek stares at Yuri for half a heartbeat, then nods once before accepting Yuri’s hand. Yuri grins a grin that is practically vicious as he proceeds to drag Otabek out of his seat and onto the thronging dance floor.


	4. The Seduction

The music thrums a pulsing beat as Yuri pulls Otabek through the crowd to the very center of the dance floor, spinning the vampire to face him before pressing in close. Otabek feels like he’s stepped into sunlight as the entire length of Yuri’s body is suddenly in contact with his own, and his hands move almost instinctively to rest on Yuri’s hips as he draws the human closer to him. Yuri’s arms come up to wrap around Otabek’s neck, his hips winding in slow, lazy circles as he flicks his eyes coyly to the floor before looking up to catch Otabek’s gaze, the harsh scowl of before replaced by something that’s seductive and teasing. 

 

Yuri moves like water, his body lithe and supple as he confidently takes the lead. It almost feels like he’s molding the club music to his will as he bends and weaves, making even the most complex moves look completely effortless. Otabek has studied more dance disciplines than he can count, on three different continents, but compared to the captivating creature in front of him he might as well have two left feet. 

 

They dance for one song, they dance for a hundred songs. Time loses all meaning as Otabek loses himself in the heat of Yuri’s body and the beat of his heart.

 

Eventually Yuri draws away, his chest rising and falling harshly as he takes in great gulps of air, and Otabek realizes he hasn’t drawn a breath himself in a good long while - not that he needs to of course. Yuri jerks his head back towards the seating area, and Otabek nods his assent as Yuri guides them back to their original booth. Otabek flags down a waiter as he slides into his seat, ordering a cold glass of water and a warm pint of O Negative, before turning back to Yuri appreciatively.

 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” he asks, not even trying to conceal his awe.

 

Yuri grins wickedly, pride flushing his cheeks even more than the exercise had done. “I figure skate, professionally,” he says. “Dancing kind of comes with the territory.”

 

“I used to figure skate, I know exactly how much dance training is involved. That-” Otabek gestures to the dance floor to make his point. “That was something else. You’re incredible Yuri.”

 

Yuri flushes again, and his gaze darts to the table like he’s not used to accepting compliments. Otabek barely has time to appreciate the sudden shyness before Yuri’s head snaps back up, his gaze suspicious.

 

“You used to figure skate?” he asks. “Why don’t I know you?”

 

Otabek laughs softly, accepting their drinks from the waiter that arrives with a small nod of thanks. He passes the water to Yuri and takes a small sip of his blood before answering. “It was a bit before your time,” he explains, tilting his head to the side as he quickly does the mental math. “I competed in the first Winter Olympics, so that would have been … nineteen twenty-four?”

 

Yuri squints his eyes, staring hard at Otabek. Then his jaw drops open in astonishment. “Wait...You're Gillis Grafström? Three time Olympic gold medallist Gillis Grafström?!”

 

Otabek winces, “Yes… but please don’t remind me. My friend Chris picked the name and I always hated it.” He pauses for a moment, thinking, “I guess you’d know him as Georges Gautschi.”

 

“Georges Gautschi is a vampire too?” Yuri looks a little shell-shocked. “Are you going to tell me Willy Bockl was one as well?”

 

“I...don’t think so?” Otabek says slowly, tipping his head to the side as he tries to remember. “No, I think he was just human.”

 

Yuri blows out an exasperated breath, “Okay, sure. Vampires at the Olympics. Why not?” He takes a long sip of his water. “Next thing you’ll be telling me that all the swimmers were mermaids.”

 

Otabek grins, taking another sip of his blood. “Only one, if I remember rightly, and she was only part mermaid, so no tail.” He pauses, wondering if Yuri is going to call him on his obvious lie, but Yuri is still looking like somebody has turned the world upside down, so Otabek takes pity on him and changes the subject.

 

“So, are you any good?” he asks, already knowing the answer. He hasn’t really kept abreast of the sport since he retired, but he’s heard of the Russian hellcat that has taken the discipline by storm these past few years. Now that he knows that it’s Yuri the news has been talking about, he can see why.

 

Yuri bristles. “I’m the best,” he says adamantly.

 

There’s a beat of silence, and then Yuri frowns. “Why did you retire?” he asks sharply, an undercurrent of  _ something _ that Otabek can’t quite place.

 

“This was all Pre-Event, remember?” Otabek explains. “It was easier to push it back then - photography wasn’t what it is today - but my last Olympics was in thirty-two and by then everybody was starting to get suspicious. It was time for me to start over.” He sighs ruefully, remembering the day he packed up his skates for the last time with an all too familiar twinge of regret. 

 

It never got any easier, saying goodbye to the life he'd built, to the friends he'd made, knowing he'd just have to do it all again somewhere else, somewhere foreign and unfamiliar. For all the trouble that The Event caused his kind, Otabek thinks it was worth it just to not have to go through all that heartache again.

 

Yuri frowns, “But the world knows about vampires now, you could compete again.” He huffs, and his voice takes on that edge again as he continues. “Besides, it’s not like your body is going to get injured or age you out of the sport.”

 

Ah, of course. Yuri is turning twenty-five today, and while Otabek knows that nowadays that's still young for most humans, it’s practically  _ ancient _ in the figure skating world. Rather than being a cause for celebration, birthdays must be a stark reminder of everything Yuri stands to lose, when each of his mortal days pushes him closer and closer to having to give up something he clearly loves.

 

The realization must show on his features, because Yuri’s eyes furrow into a scowl and he crosses his arms defiantly, as if challenging Otabek to comment on what he’s pieced together. It’s certainly not a challenge Otabek is willing to pick up, so instead he chooses a different, more lighthearted rebuttal.

 

“Do you think you could beat me?” he asks, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

 

Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes, but the relief in his voice is palpable as he replies. “Please, I’d skate rings around you and you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: At Gillis Grafström's first Olympics one of his skates broke during practice and he had to go into town to buy a new pair, where only curly-toed skates were available. Despite that he _still_ managed to take away gold, and if that's not totally badass I don't know what is.


	5. The Decision

Yuri takes a long sip of water, then leans back in his seat lazily. “So, did it work?” he asks. “Did I  _ convince  _ you?” 

 

He says it casually, practically a rhetorical question, but Otabek doesn't miss the rigid set of his shoulders, like a part of him wonders if Otabek might somehow still reject him. 

 

“I was convinced the moment I laid eyes on you,” Otabek says simply, smiling as Yuri’s shoulders relax and he visibly fights to keep the relief from showing on his face. 

 

“Good.” Yuri says, leaning forward purposefully, elbows resting on the table in front of him. “Now it's your turn.”

 

Otabek frowns. “Is winning gold in the first ever Winter Olympics not good enough for you?”  

 

“That convinced me to sleep with you,” Yuri counters, expression devious. “Now you have to convince me to let you feed on me.”

 

Otabek groans inwardly, his whole body suddenly hot with the idea of being able to sink his teeth into Yuri’s neck, to feed on this captivating man’s lifeblood and watch him writhe and moan underneath him. He wants it, more than he thinks he’s wanted anything in a good long while...

 

He winces as he feels teeth cut into his lower lip, his fangs extending of their own accord. He grimaces and covers his mouth with his hand, taking a few steadying breaths as he wills them to retract again.

 

It had been years since he last accidentally popped a fang. How embarrassing.

 

Once he’s sure he’s gotten himself back under control he lowers his hand and turns his attention back to Yuri, who is eyeing him with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. It’s that look of uncertainty that tempers Otabek’s arousal enough for him to think rationally, to consider what he  _ really _ wants from tonight. And when he thinks about it like that, the answer is simple. 

 

“Tonight doesn’t have to include feeding, if you don’t want it to,” he says firmly. “If all you want is sex, then that’s okay with me,  _ more _ than okay.” He pitches voice low and inviting, making it clear he would be perfectly happy with that outcome if that was all Yuri wanted.

 

Instead of taking Otabek up on his offer though, Yuri simply rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated huff. “Are all vampires this ridiculously noble? When I say convince me, I mean  _ convince me _ .” Yuri tips his head intentionally to the side as he speaks, elongating the column of his neck, and Otabek can barely contain the moan of appreciation that threatens to rip right out of him.

 

“Tease,” he mutters softly, leaning forwards almost unconsciously, his gaze fixed determinedly on that pale, unmarked expanse of skin.

 

“I’m waiting,” Yuri counters, drawing even closer across the table top.

 

Otabek groans again, shaking his head softly as he tries to remember how to string sentences together. “How about the fact that you’d be helping me to survive?”

 

“Don’t be melodramatic, I know the preserved stuff works just as well.”

 

“It doesn’t taste nearly as good though.” 

 

“That doesn’t explain what I get out of this arrangement.” Yuri’s voice is dismissive even as he arches his neck in clear offering, and Otabek curses himself for falling for such an obvious flirt.

 

“People say the pain is intoxicating, like getting a tattoo,” he tries again.

 

Yuri shrugs, “So I’ll get a tattoo. I’ve already got a couple of designs.” He leans even further across the table, bringing their faces inches apart. “Come on Otabek, I know you can do better than this.”

 

Otabek’s grin is all teeth as he closes the gap between them until their noses are practically touching. “It makes the sex  _ incredible _ ,” he practically whispers, voice low and rumbling and causing Yuri to very obviously shiver in anticipation.

 

Yuri’s eyes glitter dangerously as he smirks back at the vampire in front of him. “Alright,  _ now _ we’re talking.”


	6. The Departure

“You should tell Victor you're leaving,” Otabek suggests as they both collect their coats by the entrance.

 

Yuri scowls at him as he shrugs into his purple leather jacket. “Are you about to give me the spiel about how vampires are dangerous and you could kill me as easy as breathing? Because I hate to break it to you, but so could most humans. So could a large dog. Hell, I'm pretty sure a duck could off me if it was feeling particularly dedicated, you’re not that special.”

 

Otabek raises a sceptical eyebrow. “I meant more because you're about to leave a club with a virtual stranger - species agnostic - but I'm glad to hear you think I'm less dangerous than an enterprising duck. That really stokes the ego.”

 

Yuri flushes in embarrassment, but he refuses to drop his gaze. “Why don't you tell your friend you're leaving as well then?”

 

“I was about to, my method is just quicker than yours.” Otabek says, turning back towards the dance floor where Yuuri and Victor are still dancing on the far side of the room.

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” he says, pitching his voice just louder than the thumping music. Sure enough, a second later Yuuri pauses and turns towards them. Otabek gives his friend a small wave, grinning at Yuri’s stunned expression next to him. “Yuri and I are leaving now, I probably won't be home until tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri nods. “Have fun!” he replies, the words floating above the general din of the room.

 

“He says have fun,” Otabek relays to Yuri, smiling as the other man frowns and squints suspiciously at the pair on the other side of the room. “Vampire hearing,” he explains casually as he shrugs into his own leather jacket. “Comes in handy sometimes.”

 

“That's…. That's so cool!” Yuri exclaims, all pretense of indifference gone in the face of this supernatural revelation. “Hey, could Yuuri tell Victor I'm leaving as well?”

 

“Why don't you ask him yourself?” Otabek says, nodding his head in Yuuri’s direction. “Just make sure you clearly address him. He'll hear you.”

 

Yuri’s brow furrows in concern, and he opens his mouth as if to object before seemingly changing his mind and rounding on the dance floor with determined purpose.

 

“Hey, imposter Yuuri,” Yuri practically shouts, and Otabek winces as the words rattle too loud around his brain. “Tell Victor I'm leaving will ya?”

 

Otabek watches as Yuuri smiles softly to himself then leans forward to whisper in Victor's ear, pointing towards him and Yuri as he does so. Victor follows Yuuri’s hand, his face breaking out into the biggest heart-shaped grin as he spies the two of them by the exit. He draws away from Yuuri just long enough to give a cheesy double thumbs up, then plasters himself back against Yuuri again.

 

“Ugh,” Yuri exclaims, disgusted. “You know what, tell that dipshit that we're going back to Otabek's tonight, so the two of you will need to find somewhere else to have your gross old person sex.”

 

Across the room Yuuri laughs, but relays the message nonetheless. Victor responds by kissing Yuuri deep and filthy, gesturing with his middle finger back at Yuri as he does so.

 

“So gross,” Yuri mutters, turning back towards Otabek. “What are you looking at?”

 

“We're going back to mine are we?” Otabek asks, voice teasing.

 

Yuri blushes and drops his head. “Ah yeah, sorry, I guess I should have run that one by you first.” He looks back up through his bangs and Otabek knows he could never say no to anything this man asked. “You don't mind do you?”

 

Otabek laughs and slips his arm around Yuri’s waist, directing them both out of the club. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sorry for everyone who was expecting actual sex in this chapter. It's coming I promise!
> 
> 2)I'm not nearly witty enough to come up with Yuri's commentary about vampires in this chapter, all credit for that goes to [hollyblueagate](http://hollyblueagate.tumblr.com/post/136521262346/vampires-always-like-i-could-kill-you-if-i) who's tumblr post made me laugh for a full five minutes and seemed very Yuri.


	7. The Act

Otabek considers it a truly superhuman act of self-restraint that he’s able to keep his hands off Yuri during the cab ride back to his place. Throughout the journey Yuri keeps throwing these sly glances at Otabek, mouth twitching up into just the hint of a smile that promises all manner of future excitement, which has Otabek’s dick hardening in his pants and his fangs aching in his mouth.

 

He doesn’t know who moves first, but as soon as the front door shuts behind them they’re crashing together in a frantic flurry of hands and mouths. Yuri’s lips are soft underneath Otabek’s; his kisses are anything but. His tongue plunders Otabek’s mouth eagerly, his teeth nipping at his lower lip, and Otabek groans appreciatively as he grabs at the backs of Yuri’s thighs and uses his supernatural strength to easily lift him up.

 

Yuri moves willingly, arms wrapping around Otabek’s neck and legs hooking around his waist to support himself as Otabek starts to walk them towards the bedroom. They don’t stop kissing, even when Otabek accidentally walks into the edge of the sofa and swears against Yuri’s lips.

 

They reach the bedroom without any more mishaps, and Otabek lowers Yuri gently onto the bed. He follows him down, bracketing Yuri’s body with his own as their kisses turn long and languous, the frenetic energy of earlier tempered by the reassuring inevitability of what’s sure to come next.

 

Yuri suddenly breaks away with a look of horror on his face, and coldness washes through Otabek as for a split second he thinks Yuri might have changed his mind.

 

“I didn’t bring any condoms with me tonight!” Yuri says, sounding aggrieved, and Otabek lets out a soft sigh of relief.

 

“Vampires can’t contract or transmit diseases of any kind, including STD’s,” Otabek explains, pressing a reassuring kiss to Yuri’s lips before sitting back on his heels to put a bit of space between them. “But I have some in the bathroom if you’d like to use one.”

 

Yuri pushes up onto his elbows, one eyebrow raised curiously. “Why do you have condoms if you don’t need them?”

 

“Well...in case my partner wants to use them,” Otabek explains with a slightly bashful smile, running his hands through his hair distractedly. “I thought it would be courteous.”

 

Yuri blinks once at Otabek, then laughs brightly, reaching out to grab Otabek’s shirt and bring them together again. “You really are ridiculous,” he mutters against Otabek’s lips, but Otabek is sure he can hear fondness in his tone.

 

They undress each other with movements that are a heady mix of reverent and eager until Otabek is staring down at Yuri sprawled out underneath him, perfectly naked save for the pink flush tinting his skin.

 

“Fuck, Yuri,” he whispers, dropping his head to press a kiss to the curve of Yuri’s neck. He can feel the blood pulsing softly against his lips, practically singing to him beneath that paper-fine skin. “You’re incredible.”

 

“I know,” Yuri replies, dismissive comment rendered moot by the desperate edge that has started to creep into his voice. He groans and starts to grind up into Otabek’s body, his cock rock hard against Otabek’s thigh. “Come on Otabek,  _ fuck me _ .”

 

Otabek grins and grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet, rubbing some of the gel between his fingers before reaching down to trace against Yuri’s entrance.

 

Yuri’s breath hitches at the first contact, and Otabek can feel his hole fluttering against his fingertips. 

 

“Cold,” Yuri hisses.

 

“Sorry, my circulation isn’t what it once was,” Otabek explains, dropping his head to kiss Yuri’s nose in apology. Yuri grumbles, but tilts his face to claim Otabek’s lips properly as he allows his legs to fall open.

 

Otabek steadily works Yuri open, until he has three fingers seated comfortably inside of him. Yuri’s chest rises and falls rapidly, his face scrunched up against the onslaught of pleasure as Otabek teasingly caresses his prostate with his index finger. 

 

“That’s enough, I’m ready,” Yuri says adamantly, tugging at Otabek’s bicep to draw the vampire up the bed. Otabek groans as his cock slides against the slickness of Yuri’s thighs, his tip catching and pressing against Yuri’s hot rim.

 

“Okay?” he asks, nudging at Yuri’s hole in question.

 

“Yes,” Yuri practically begs, dragging Otabek down for a searing kiss as he slowly presses inside.

 

“Fuck,” Otabek moans as he slowly seats himself inside of Yuri, the heat of the other man enveloping his cock.

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Yuri starts to chant, grinding his hips upwards as he takes Otabek’s dick as deep as he can. 

 

Otabek groans and braces his hands on either side of Yuri’s shoulders, fucking into him in long, smooth strokes that have Yuri practically howling.

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ .  _ Yes- _ just there- oh fuuuck.” The words fall from Yuri’s lips in a constant litany of praise, so unlike the harsh edges of before. Otabek burrows his face in Yuri’s neck and breathes deeply as he starts to pick up the pace.

 

“Otabek- Ah, fuck- Do it,” Yuri says desperately, his arms wrapping around Otabek’s shoulders and drawing him even closer. “Bite me. I want it.”

 

Otabek’s fangs elongate against Yuri’s neck, their sharp edges tracing lines against the fragile flesh. “Are- oh fuck, are you sure?” he makes himself ask.

 

“Yes,  _ Yes _ . Do it- do it now Otabek.”

 

Otabek’s teeth clamp down, breaking through the pale skin of Yuri’s neck like paper. Warm blood spurts into his mouth as Yuri howls and arches up against him, legs wrapping around Otabek’s ass to draw the vampire deeper. 

 

He thinks Yuri is saying something, but he can’t hear it above the ringing in his ears. Yuri tastes sweet, and clear, and oh so perfect, and Otabek gulps down great mouthfuls even as his thrusts start to get erratic. He can feel himself reaching his climax, the blood doing its job as the ultimate stimulant, and he forces himself to tear away from Yuri’s neck to lock eyes with the man underneath him.

 

Yuri’s face is one of absolute bliss, his eyes slightly unfocused as his nails scrabble desperately against Otabek’s back. Otabek thrusts once, twice more, and then his whole body locks up as his orgasm takes hold. He shudders and slumps against Yuri, vaguely aware of cries of pleasure and heels digging almost painfully into his back as Yuri tumbles over the edge with him.

 

When he comes back to himself they’re both a sticky mess of sweat and come - mostly Yuri’s since Otabek’s body doesn’t actually produce bodily fluids anymore, but he’s not going to embarrass Yuri by mentioning that. He pushes himself off Yuri with a grunt, smiling down at the man underneath him. 

 

Yuri is clearly still riding the high of his orgasm, his whole body flushed pink and an innocent smile tracing his features. The side of his neck is an artist’s canvas of bright red on pale white, but the wound is already starting to heal now that Otabek has removed his fangs. He balances his weight on one arm so that he can reach up to caress Yuri’s cheek, and the other man’s eyes focus instantly.

 

“You still with me?” Otabek asks fondly.

 

Yuri opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking, like words are almost too much of a challenge for him. “Fuck,” he eventually manages.

 

“Yeah,” Otabek agrees, pressing a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips.

 

“You weren’t lying, about the feeding,” Yuri says, fingers coming up to gingerly touch the wound on his neck. “That was amazing.”

 

“It’ll heal in a few days,” Otabek says, reluctantly rolling off the bed so that he can grab some antiseptic from the connecting bathroom. “The bruising might stick around for a bit longer, since you’re so pale,” he adds as he returns, kneeling on the bed next to Yuri. “You might want to wear something high-collared for a bit.”

 

“Why would I want to do that?” Yuri says, rolling his eyes as his fingers continue to trace the raised skin of his neck. “I’m going to be showing this off to everyone I can!”

 

Otabek laughs and holds out a cotton pad with a dollop of antiseptic on it. “If you want. You still need to take care of it though.”

 

Yuri eyes the cotton pad, then Otabek, then slowly tilts his head to the side. “You do it,” he says, that familiar note of challenge returning to his voice.

 

Otabek smiles softly, shuffling forward so that he can dab at Yuri’s neck gently. Yuri winces, but doesn’t say anything as Otabek cleans away the drying blood.

 

“All done,” Otabek says once he’s happy with the state of Yuri’s neck, the two puncture wounds barely visible any more.

 

Yuri grins widely, rounding on Otabek with a devious expression. “Great. When can we do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This has been a super fun week, I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Thank you so much to everyone who liked and commented, you guys are the best!
> 
> And again...Happy Secret Satan emperorforshort!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://sparrow30.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
